Porque tu opinión no importa
by OvejaRosa
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya es un chico que piensa que con él (o ella) hubo un error y es en sí una chica, esta y muchas otras situaciones son con las que nuestro protagonista tendrá que aprender a lidiar para así lograr por fin obtener tranquilidad. Su vida no es desorganizada, pero su mente sí. Sin embargo, también están sus amigos, quienes están en la misma situación que él...o peor.
1. Chapter 1

**Porque tu opinión no importa**

**_"There are in fact two things, science and opinion; the former begets knowledge, the latter ignorance."- Hipócrates_**

** I**

**_"I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you _**_**want**_**_ to keep in, and the kind you don't _**_**dare**_**_ to let out.''- Ally Carter_**

Clima poco favorable y estrés de fin de año: esa era la situación de los escolares del tercer año en todo el país. Maldita sea la presión de ser un estudiante a punto de egresar del instituto y malditas también las universidades con sus tediosos exámenes de admisión. Bueno, esa era la situación de muchos que sí tenían planeado seguir estudios universitarios y el proceso tradicional de admisión… otros, sin embargo, 'la tenían más fácil' porque eran aceptados gracias a su desempeño como deportistas. Aunque todos sabemos que ni tanto, pues para ganarse tal premio debieron haberse esforzado lo suficiente como para ser uno de los mejores, pero no solo de sus propios institutos, sino a nivel nacional.

En este país ejemplos claros de esto último son los integrantes de la conocida 'Generación de los Milagros', unos escolares talentosos del básquet: todos recibieron ofertas de varias universidades con la condición de que jueguen para sus universidades en diversos campeonatos. Increíblemente ninguno aceptó. Cada uno tenía planes que no involucraban al básquet, aparentemente. En fin, eso solo es un ejemplo.

El asunto es que es una época estresante del año. Solo basta con mirar las ojeras de algunos, como el caso de Kagami Taiga.

Era un estudiante del instituto Seirin, un pelirrojo enorme que en esos momentos del año tenía una mirada un poco atemorizante por la falta de sueño, aunque lo suyo era más por ansiedad que otra cosa porque el sí fue uno de esos deportistas que sí aceptó una beca. El chico juega básquet y no es nada malo, por no decir que puede hacerle la competencia a la llamada 'Generación de los Milagros'. Claro, pero el detalle es que a él se lo levaban a los Estados Unidos, aunque no es la primera vez que se va allá, al contrario, podría decirse en cambio que ese sería su retorno. Para él era muy estresante pensar en ello. Nunca pensó que tendría una oportunidad como esa, incrédulo aceptó, pese a que la oferta fue nada más realizada después de su debut en las nacionales de básquet de su país, incluso su entrenadora de la infancia se quedó incrédula porque no pensó que eso pasaría, al menos no así de rápido.

Pero ya hablando de un caso promedio de postulante, estaba su compañero, que en esos momentos caminaba junto a él camino al instituto y se veía algo cansado, pero no tanto como su compañero pelirrojo, y que, a diferencia de él, temporalmente llevaba un parche en una mejilla. Su nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya.

Un muchacho de ojos y cabellos celestes, y de estatura promedio, con notas ni buenas ni malas, que piensa volverse profesor de infantes, sabe que tiene la vocación para ello y por eso eligió esa carrera. Sus amistades no se sorprendieron mucho que digamos, además que no lo imaginaban tampoco en otra cosa. Tal vez les parecería raro verlo en otra cosa, quién sabe.

A diferencia de los otros miembros de la 'Generación de los Milagros', él no recibió ningún tipo de oferta de becas para ninguna universidad ¿qué lugar podía ocupar alguien tan promedio como él en un grupo tan resaltante en lo que era el básquet escolar japonés? Era el 'sexto jugador', el de los pases invisibles gracias a su poca presencia. A él le fue indiferente recibirla o no, al final no planeaba practicar básquet en la universidad: solo pensaba en dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios.

Ambos chicos caminaban en silencio al instituto, parecía que estar acompañados era suficiente en esos momentos. Si alguno hablaba tal vez sería de algo estresante, así que mejor era caminar en silencio y disfrutarlo por unos momentos, o al menos hasta que Kagami lo rompió de la manera más brusca posible.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- preguntó directo y sin tacto alguno.

- Me caí- respondió indiferente.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, que te vas a romper algo.

- Claro, mamá…

- Seguro es porque no duermes bien- continuó ignorando el comentario anterior.

- Eres el menos indicado para hablarme de ello, Kagami-kun.

- Cállate.

Luego de ello el silencio volvió temporalmente. Cuando estaban ya por la entrada del instituto Kagami volvió a hablar, aunque esta vez de una manera más cuidadosa.

- Hablando en serio ¿te estás alimentando bien? Te veo algo demacrado.

- No es nada Kagami-kun, solo es cansancio. Es normal. Pero gracias por preguntar.

- Te creeré, pero si necesitas…

- Gracias, Kagami-kun, pero estoy bien. No te preocupes demasiado.

Al pelirrojo no le quedó más que creerle, pero Kuroko de verdad no se veía bien. Podía ser que luego de 'la tormenta' vuelva a estar bien. Solo se le notaba un poco más físicamente. Su actitud era la misma. Fue por eso que Kagami decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

Eso era lo que quería el más pequeño. Ya era suficiente con tratar ciertos temas en su casa, no quería que lo absorbieran más de lo necesario y no quería preocupar a Kagami. No quería hacer que sus últimos meses en el país fueran angustiantes ni agrios. No quería preocuparlo. Quería lidiar con sus problemas solo. Consideraba eso como lo más adecuado. Aunque también existía cierto temor al rechazo por parte de Kagami por culpa de esa situación algo problemática.

Kuroko sabía que él había reaccionado adecuadamente al saber que su 'hermano', Himuro, era homosexual. Sin embargo, igual sentía cierto temor al rechazo porque su caso ni siquiera era como el del azabache 'hermano' del pelirrojo. Era un tanto más delicado: él se consideraba a lo que muchos llamarían como 'transexual'.

El peliceleste no tuvo problemas en aceptarse a sí mismo como uno. Él siempre se había sentido así y no podía cambiarlo por más que quisiera, así que consideró que ya era hora de conversarlo con sus padres.

Fue muy complicado porque no sabía cómo decir eso ni cómo lo tomarían ellos o su abuela, de quien esperó una reacción más conservadora. Se sintió seguro de qué era, pero no se sentía emocionalmente preparado para afrontarlo; sin embargo, consideraba que ya era hora de dejar las cosas claras con su familia. Con toda la valentía que tenía fue a dialogarlo con su madre, quien no reaccionó como él esperaba.

Tetsuya esperaba de su madre una reacción menos exagerada y ofensiva contra él. Ambos siempre tuvieron una relación buena: ambos se querían, respetaban y era muy extraño que discutieran. Siempre muy pacíficos. Sin embargo, cuando él le comentó a su madre lo que le ocurría, se armó un completo escándalo en su casa, o mejor dicho, su mamá armó uno. Al final resultó todo opuesto a lo que él esperaba: recibió apoyo por parte de su papá y su abuela materna, pero no el de su madre y se ganó un puñetazo de ella, lo cual explicaba ese parche que cubría la hinchazón.

_Bueno, nunca podemos ni podremos complacer a todos ¿o sí?_

Con tantas cosas que hacer el tiempo en la secundaria se hacía más corto. Eso era lo mejor, al menos para Kuroko lo era, así al menos se distraería de la tensión entre su madre y él por un tiempo. Tenía que organizar y priorizar cosas, como su ingreso a la universidad.

Felizmente no se sentía tan mal, siempre estaba con Kagami, ya sea estudiando o haciendo nada algunos fines de semana porque no todo es estudio en esta vida… y también porque iban a colapsar de estrés. Hasta Akashi, un amigo de Kuroko que es súper aplicado con sus estudios, se daba sus días de descanso.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**_"The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your reality for a role. You trade in your sense for an act. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask. There can't be any large-scale revolution until there's a personal revolution, on an individual level. It's got to happen inside first."- Jim Morrison_**

* * *

Hablando del pelirrojo de ojos heterocromáticos, Akashi Seijuurou (ese era el nombre completo del muchacho), luego de que él pierda en las nacionales frente al equipo de Kuroko, Seirin, sucedieron muchas cosas con su vida y él. Claro, no fue la derrota en sí lo que provocó todo ello, sino las consecuencias de perder.

Era necesario para que note ciertas cosas que ayudarían a que organice su mente porque, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer en esos momentos, estaba hecho un desastre. Necesitaba hacer ello. Además, gracias a ello pudo ver que no estaba solo: tenía amigos en quiénes confiar para muchas cosas. Aprendió a confiar más en la gente porque no siempre podría hacerlo todo él solo, desde dirigir algo tan importante como un equipo hasta su vida personal.

Con una primera gran derrota siempre se aprende y en su caso fue reconocer que él no era perfecto y nunca lo sería. Era un ser humano y, como todos los demás, cometía errores. Para él no fue fácil aceptarlo, necesito un poco de ayuda por parte de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo en esos momentos.

Perder para él no significaba simplemente perder un trofeo, sino situaciones mucho más complicadas que se acercaban, como lo que diría su padre, por ejemplo.

El padre de Akashi era una persona muy seria, estricta y exigente con su hijo. Se suponía que él sería su sucesor, así que no quería ineficiencia de su parte al momento de asumir tal responsabilidad, ello también implicaba, además de administrar los negocios familiares, ser representante de la familia ante la sociedad. Seijuurou lo sabía perfectamente, así que sentía cierta carga adicional, aunque no se diera cuenta de ello, sino hasta un tiempo más adelante.

No fue sino hasta un tiempo después que difícilmente accedió al diálogo con Mibuchi Reo, un compañero suyo del equipo de básquet. Si no fuese porque lograra persuadirlo, al menos un poco, para que le cuente qué estaba pasando con él (porque que alguien como el pelirrojo anduviera distraído por más de dos semanas ya era raro), no se hubiera dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de ellas que a veces uno no puede solo con todo.

**_Ya basta, suficiente de todo esto, lo hiciste bien y no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado de nada._**

Seijuurou lo sabía muy bien, pero a veces es necesario que alguien te lo diga.

**_¿Te sientes así por lo que dirá tu papá de ti porque perdiste o por el hecho de perder?_**

Cuando su azabache compañero le preguntó aquello, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Él sabía que no era ningún llorón y podía superarlo. Normal, podía seguir entrenando y ganar los otros dos torneos que le quedaban en su época escolar. Eso no lo hacía conformista, más bien lo opuesto, era una persona perseverante y como dice el refrán: 'el que persevera triunfa'.

Akashi tampoco era alguien a quien le diera igual perder porque lo odiaba. Él se consideraba un ganador. Eso es normal. Todos odiamos perder y nos gusta pensar en nosotros mismos como los mejores. Claro, él era un narcisista. Sin embargo, lo que su papá le decía sobre siempre ser el mejor **en todo **ya era un nivel más extremo de perfeccionismo. Ese no era Seijuurou.

Además, lograr lo que su padre le pedía era imposible. Él lo sabía, Reo también y luego en otra conversación que tuvieron no dudó en decirle algo que también, en verdad, Akashi necesitaba escuchar en su cara.

**_Ganar todo el tiempo no es normal. No se supone que se deba ganar todo el tiempo, a veces se gana, otras se pierde y uno aprende de ello para hacer progresos: de eso trata ser humano._**

Todo se volvía más obvio, aquel acto de obsesivo por la victoria, perfeccionista y absoluto se iba acabando.

**_Ya basta, me cansé_**

* * *

Luego de esa conversación con Reo y muchas otras Seijuurou comenzó a dejar de ser tan cerrado, quiso recuperar su amistad con los de la 'Generación de los Milagros'. Podría decirse que trató de recobrar su vida a como era antes de que su 'otro yo' saliera a flote, y ya no se apoderaba de su cuerpo muy a menudo. Obviamente tomó un poco de tiempo, pero eso no importaba: se sentía más tranquilo consigo mismo ahora porque haga lo que haga tenía que ser exclusivamente para él.

A su manera, los dela 'Generación de los Milagros' se habían vuelto más unidos, pero siempre cuando uno está en un grupo existe más compatibilidad con alguien en específico, con quien se puede compartir detalles más personales y cosas así. En el caso del chico de ojos heterocromáticos fue Kuroko quien resultó ser más compatible con él.

El peliceleste y él se volvieron cercanos, debido a la distancia de los lugares donde vivían conversaban más por celular o internet, aunque a veces se veían e iban a tomar té, café o a comer algo juntos. La confianza entre ambos creció a tal punto que comenzaron a llamarse por sus nombres…o al menos Tetsuya comenzó a llamarlo así también a Seijuurou, que ya lo llamaba así desde antes.

Tetsuya sabía que Seijuurou era gay, eso la verdad lo sabían muchos de sus amigos, así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando, un día en el que ambos estaban tomando un café, Akashi le comentó que tenía nuevo novio.

- Tetsuya, comencé a salir con Reo.- comentó con una ligera sonrisa, típica de alguien reservado como él.

- Felicidades, Seijuurou-kun.- el peliceleste hizo un gesto similar

- Gracias, Tetsuya.

- Es en serio, es bueno verte más tranquilo y saber que estás con alguien como él.

- Lo sé, es un buen chico. Se preocupa por mí y me tiene paciencia, debo reconocer que para lidiar conmigo hay que tener algo de ella.

- ¿En serio solo 'algo'?- preguntó Kuroko con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

- Cállate.

Ambos sabían que Seijuurou bromeaba con eso último. Luego el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso. El pelirrojo, quien nunca duda en decir lo que piensa, preguntó a Tetsuya qué pasaba.

- Tets…

- Seijuurou-kun.- interrumpió el menor

Hubo un pequeñísimo silencio.

- Perdón que te haya interrumpido.

- No te preocupes, dime qué pasa. Repentinamente te veo tenso.

- ¿Puedo comentarte algo?

- Tetsuya, te pregunté qué pasa, obviamente puedes decirme qué es ese algo.

El chico de grandes ojos celestes lo miró. El otro tenía una mirada mucho más sería, pero era porque estaba preocupado y quería que se dejara de rodeos y vaya directo al punto, solo bastaba con mirarlo para saber todo eso.

**_Seijuurou-kun, hace mucho tiempo siento que soy una chica._**

Akashi sabía a qué se refería con ello, no hacía falta detallar mucho. No hubo mucha reacción físicamente notoria por parte del pelirrojo, pero la verdad es que sí se sorprendió un poco, como cualquiera.

- ¿Hace cuánto sabes eso?

- Desde siempre, supongo.

- ¿Tú familia lo sabe?

- No.

Así fue como el peliceleste por primera vez tocaba el tema con alguien.

Seijuurou notó que Kuroko tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados cuando le respondió eso último con una voz quebradiza. Pudo notar que el menor no había hablado con nadie del tema y tenía miedo. Era comprensible para él porque también sintió al 'qué dirán' sobre él, además que Akashi tampoco había comentado con su padre sobre su homosexualidad.

Él sabía que su padre, a diferencia de los demás padres, era mucho más conservador y apegado a las tradiciones antiguas, como comprometerse más por deber que por amor y formar una familia 'como es debido', graduarse de abogado, economista o médico, y demás cosas de ese tipo.

**_¡Deber, deber, deber…! De ser triunfador en absolutamente todo, de ser lo que la sociedad espera de ti, lo que tu familia espera de ti… deber… ¡A la mierda todo eso! El único deber que tengo es conmigo mismo._**

El caso de Kuroko era un poco más complicado porque muchos miran mal a las personas que son como él y asumen inmediatamente lo peor. Seijuurou lo sabía y quería ayudar de alguna forma a su amigo al igual que Kuroko lo había hecho con él.

Luego de ello, el pelirrojo invitó al peliceleste a su casa aprovechando que su papá nunca paraba ahí para conversarlo con mucha más calma. Así fue como Akashi fue el primero en enterarse sobre lo de Kuroko.

A Tetsuya eso le dio cierta tranquilidad porque sabía que ya no estaba completamente solo. Eso pasó cuando estaban en su segundo año de instituto.

Akashi se enteró todo, desde que Kuroko en su niñez gustaba probarse la ropa y accesorios de su mamá hasta lo que ahora salía travestido a las calles. Aclarando que no era ningún 'exagerado', solo se vestía 'como una chica de su edad lo haría'. Ese era él…o ella. El pelirrojo lo comprendió y le dijo que entonces cuando se vieran lo haga como 'ella' se sintiera más cómoda.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y Seijuurou comprobó que lo que su 'amiga' decía era verdad: se vestía como cualquier chica de su edad lo haría, aunque ella era un poco más conservadora y se cubría un poco más porque en ese entonces todavía jugaba básquet y su cuerpo era más como de un deportista, aunque su estructura esbelta y poco musculosa todavía predominaban.

Un día ambos jóvenes se sentaron a tomar té. Akashi estaba en Tokio para hacer unos trámites para su examen de admisión, que tenía que hacer personalmente. Está de más mencionar que ya estaban en tercer año y a punto de postular.

- …y pensar que un día estábamos en Teikou y ahora ya estamos planeando nuestras vidas…- comentaba la peliceleste incrédula, aunque aun así mantenía su tono neutro

- Lo sé.- respondió el pelirrojo- Yo también ya tengo mis planes a largo plazo.

- Eso no me lo comentaste.

- Justo eso pensaba hacer hoy

- Oh.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Finalmente ya sé qué hacer con mi vida, pero por decisión propia. Me siento feliz.

Kuroko solo le sonrió, pues se sentía feliz por su amigo.

- Es bueno saber eso, Seijuurou- kun.

- Lo sé, lo que planeo con Reo en irnos del país. No tengo intención alguna de administrar, ni mucho menos quedarme con los bienes de mi familia. Solo quiero tener una vida tranquila… y con él, por supuesto.

La peliceleste se sorprendió por lo que decía su amigo: era demasiado radical lo que estaba diciendo, además que lo consideraba muy pronto. Las cosas parecían ir demasiado rápido para su gusto. Entendía que ambos estuvieran como una pareja estable ya por dos años (porque ambos comenzaron a salir a finales del primer año de Akashi en Rakuzan) y demás cosas, pero igual pensaba que debían pensarlo un poco mejor. Sin embargo, escuchar al pelirrojo hablar tan seguro sobre su plan le provocaba creer en su eficacia, era Akashi Seijuurou de quien se hablaba y si él decía algo era porque era muy en serio que lo haría.

- ¿No es muy pronto? – preguntó con una expresión algo preocupada

- Por supuesto que no nos iremos ahora- respondió calmándola- desperdiciar la universidad sería poco productivo. Ambos pensamos en reunir el dinero desde el otro año. Además, con una profesión como la que él estudia y la que pienso seguir nos irá bien.

- Genial entonces- dijo algo animada, aunque si no la conocieran dirían que seguía hablando con ese tono neutral que la caracterizaba- pensé que Reo- san dejaría sus estudios de economía.

- No, a él le gusta su carrera y también yo, así que con ambos se quedará.

Reo, como era un año mayor que Seijuurou, ya se encontraba en la Universidad de Tokio estudiando economía. Él también pensaba postular ahí, pero a la facultad de Derecho.

- ¿Y qué tal la conversación con tus padres?- cambió el pelirrojo drásticamente de tema- Prometiste contármelo hoy.

-¿Puedes creer que todo resultó al revés?

La chica lo comentaba como si fuera algo gracioso, una broma, un chiste... Seijuurou sabía que algo para nada bueno había pasado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó con expresión sería.

Kuroko no lo miró directó a los ojos, incluso podría decirse que lo evitaba a toda costa. Tenía una ligera sonrisa melancólica y con la voz quebradiza respondió al chico

**_Mi madre me odia_**

La chica de ojos celestes no podía contenerse más y una lágrima escapó por tales sentimientos que trataba de reprimir para sí misma. Ya había llorado ese mismo día que se lo reveló, pero al recordar ese tema no podía parar de hacerlo: se sentía tan mal.

Ella no era de llorar, pero no podía negar su naturaleza sensible y peor en un caso como ese porque una cosa es que te rechace el resto del mundo y otra que te rechace quien te dio la vida y que hace menos de un mes te trataba muy bien, que en el caso de Kuroko era su madre.

La pobre niña sacó un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

- Perdona, Seijuurou-kun, es solo que no puedo controlarlo- se disculpó porque estaban en un lugar público.

- No te preocupes por esas cosas, yo entiendo.

El chico de ojos heterocromáticos se puso de pie, se paró a su lado y le extendió su mano para que se levante.

- Vamos, quiero que me cuentes todo. Desahógate.

La chica cogió su mano y se puso de pie. Ambos caminaban juntos fuera del lugar y gracias a la falta de presencia de Kuroko, nadie notó que había llorado.

- ¿Sei-chan me estás engañando?

Seijuurou sintió una mano en su hombro y al escuchar esa voz y apodo supo inmediatamente quien era.

- No lo sé, Reo ¿lo hago?

- Es muy difícil de saber con una chica tan bonita a tu lado…

Kuroko solo miró la escena y luego al azabache, este le devolvió la mirada, le sonrió y saludo.

- Hola~ - saludo con la mano

- Buenas tardes, Reo-san.- devolvió el saludo e hizo una reverencia.

- Como siempre, toda una _yamato nadeshiko…- _el mayor notó sus ojos inchados, ya conocía bien ese tipo de ojos como para saber qué pasaba-¿Cómo no ponerme celoso?- añadió mientras le guiñó un ojo.

Algo que caracterizaba a Reo es que era un caballero cuando era necesario. Algunos podían decir que era un afeminado o lo que quieran porque al final él resultaba ser uno de los chicos más caballerosos que se podría conocer. Sí, sabía cómo tratar a una dama, tanto así que le sacó una sonrisa a la ojiceleste cuando esta estaba triste y él ni sabía qué pasaba exactamente, pero sí sabía que nadie merecía sus lágrimas. **Nadie.**

- Por cierto ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Iba a juntarme con unos amigos a estudiar deontología... es interesante, pero a veces es un dolor de cabeza.- se quejó

- ¿En serio?- respondió el pelirrojo

- ¡Filosofía mezclado con economía no es nada lindo, Sei-chan~!

- De algo te servirá luego.

- Eso espero. – añadió antes de despedirse- Bueno, los dejo~ Sei-chan nos vemos mañana. Bye, bye~

Ambos jóvenes luego de despedirse del mayor fueron a casa de Akashi. Había mucho qué conversar sobre lo que había y seguía pasando: sobre lo de decir la verdad, la reacción de la mamá de Kuroko, cómo lo estaba manejando todo y si Kagami sabía o no todo lo que estaba pasando.

La peliceleste comenzó a contar todo, desde cómo empezó hasta la parte de los insultos, el puñetazo y la reacción de su abuela y su papá.

También le comentó sobre la conversación que tuvo con su papá y su abuela luego de que haya pasado eso. La chica no había podido hablar con su mamá porque ella en primer lugar ya ni le hablaba. Su casa estaba muy deprimente.

- Hablar con mi papá fue raro- comentó la chica con una sonrisa melancólica mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir- se puso triste, luego me dio una reprimenda y luego me dijo que me quería pese a todo.

Seijuurou solo la miraba y escuchaba como buen amigo que era, le dolía verla así.

- Me dijo que estaba triste por lo que estaba pasando y me dijo '¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?!'. Tiene que comprender que es complicado, solo mira cómo reaccionó mi mamá. Seijuurou-kun tenía miedo. No de lo que soy porque yo soy lo que soy, punto. Pero tenía miedo de cómo ellos se lo tomen. Claro, luego me abrazó y me dijo que no se imaginaba qué tan doloroso había sido todo eso para mí y que no le importaba si fuese chica o chico, ya que me seguiría queriendo porque es mi papá.

- Tú papá no se lo tomó tan mal. No llores más, al contrario, sonríe. No te sientas mal porque tú no has hecho nada malo. Tranquilízate un poco, al menos ya sabes que tú papá no te rechaza. No estás sola.

Al chico no le gustaba verla así para nada, a nadie le gusta ver así a las personas más cercanas. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era ofrecer su presencia para que desahogue, pues ella ya había tenido suficiente por varios años reprimiéndose a sí misma, tenía derecho a dejar salir todos esos sentimientos.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar abrazarla, sentía esa necesidad de demostrarle su apoyo de alguna forma. Lo hizo y ella se sorprendió un poco: no conocía ese lado tan sensible de Akashi Seijuurou. También pudo sentir como le acarició la cabeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos cuando pasó eso.

- Dime…- dijo Seijuurou rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

Ambos deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron.

- ¿Qué pasa?- respondió la chica

- A Kagami no se lo dices hasta ahora ¿no crees que merece saber todo esto?

- No.

Su respuesta fue directa, sin emoción alguna.

- ¿No es él tu mejor amigo?

- Es por eso que no debería, Seijuurou-kun.

- No te va a rechazar, estoy seguro de ello. Sabes que siempre tengo la razón.

- Muchas veces pienso que sería así, aunque siempre habrá ciertas dudas de mi parte. Pese a que no me rechace, igual, no puedo estar comentándole estas cosas, se preocupará y distraerá de sus estudios. Justo ahora está concentrándose en ello, ya sabes, se irá a Estados Unidos en unos meses y en verdad necesita las notas. No volverá de aquí a quién sabe cuándo. No vale la pena comentar estas cosas.- respondió seria.

- No hagas esas cosas, sabes que es traicionar su confianza.- al de los ojos heterocromáticos no le gustaba como iba la situación

- Es por su bien y el mío. No debe saber. No se lo comentes por favor.

Kuroko era testaruda cuando en verdad quería serlo.

* * *

Perdón por escribir las aclaraciones sobre este fic en este capítulo, pero mejor hacerlas de una vez:

- Habrá romance, pese a que no es en lo que me centraré porque **esta historia se centra en Kuroko en sí.**

- Las parejas las mencionaré mucho después porque no me gusta arruinar sorpresas, pero sí diré cuáles **no habrá** en la conclusión: **AoKuro, AoKaga, AkaKuro, KiKasa, MuraAka, KiKuro.**

- Kagami aparecerá poco, pero mucho más adelante será introducido como un personaje más relevante. Claro, su falta de presencia por los primeros capítulos no significa que no sea un personaje importante, al contrario, sí lo es.

- La historia se desarrolla después de la Winter Cup (como ya habrán notado).


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**_"Let's just start and see what happens."_**- **_Sarah Dessen_**

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que sin darse cuenta ya era primavera. Ahí se encontraba Kuroko, caminaba pasando por la puerta de la Universidad de Tokyo, lo había conseguido: estaba dentro de la universidad y estudiaría la profesión que escogió.

Para que él llegue a estar en esos momentos caminando por ahí, habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida… tal vez no muchas, pero sí importantes.

La primera, aunque obvia, es que había logrado ingresar a la universidad. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo respecto a ello. Kagami lo único que hizo fue felicitarlo…o algo así.

**¡Te dije que lo ibas a lograr, pequeño idiota!**

La segunda, y más dolorosa fue despedirse de su pelirrojo amigo: Kagami Fue muy complicado para ambos despedirse, después de estar tres largos años juntos como amigos casi todos los días en clases, las actividades del club o fuera del instituto. Junto con otros amigos o solo los dos. Ambos sabían que ese momento llegaría, pero no pensaban mucho en ello porque sabían que sería triste.

-No pensé que llegaría este momento, la verdad es que no tan pronto por lo menos…

-Yo menos Kagami-kun…no, Taiga-kun

Para su sorpresa ese día _Kagami-kun_ pasó a ser _Taiga-kun. _No era intención del peliceleste hacerlo sentir peor, pero eso que le dijo no ayudaba mucho que digamos porque a Taiga le hubiese gustado escuchar más seguido su nombre, pero eso era algo que nunca le diría a su pequeño amigo.

-Pero que vayas a Estados Unidos es para bien, así que anímate y esfuérzate mucho allá. Tú sabes que puedes sobresalir- Kuroko le dijo eso mientras tenía su puño alzado frente a él.

Kagami sonrío, sabía que no debía deprimirse. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando siempre e iba a aprovechar. Las palabras de su ojiceleste amigo le hicieron recordar eso.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Gracias por recordármelo- respondió para luego chocar su puño con el suyo.

No pasó mucho rato después de su pequeña charla para que por fin el grandote tenga que subir al avión. Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo, sin quejas por parte de ninguno por ser cursis o sentimentales. Nada. Fue en silencio. Luego se separaron, lo que sería por un muy buen tiempo.

-Adiós y gracias, Tetsuya.- el mayor sonrió y se fue

Kagami no pensaba perder contra el menor, ni en ese tipo de situaciones.

Kuroko no se sorprendió mucho de que el mayor lo llamara por su nombre, pues sabía que al grandote no le gustaba quedarse atrás, así que solo sonrió levemente hasta que lo vio desaparecer de su vista para luego irse él también.

Con eso se marcaba el fin de su época escolar para dar inicio a lo que sería su vida universitaria, pero esta vez estarían solos para enfrentarla.

* * *

Finalmente, iba a empezar una nueva etapa de su vida, para Kuroko todo iba a ser diferente a partir de ese momento y no solo por los estudios universitarios, sino porque además estaría viviendo solo y tendría un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Sus padres y él, o bueno, su padre y él, habían acordado que Kuroko no correría con ningún gasto de la universidad o el pequeño departamento donde viviría, pero igual tendría que trabajar y ahorrar dinero 'por si las moscas'.

Lo de su mudanza fue porque él necesitaba tiempo a solas consigo mismo y concentrarse en su futuro y aquello implicaba muchas cosas, como estar completamente seguro de si era o no transexual (eso estaba demás) y si se haría ciertas operaciones (para eso sería el dinero), para no desconcentrarse de sus deberes por la situación de tensión familiar, vivir su vida, hacer amistades, volverse más independiente y demás. Su familia confiaba en que él podía vivir solo, por eso también se lo permitieron.

Su primer año supuestamente debía darse un tiempo para pensar y ordenar mejor sus ideas, claro, sin descuidar sus estudios, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no lo hizo así, al contrario, se complicó más la vida por poner en duda algo que ya sabía comenzando a salir con Momoi Satsuki.

La oportunidad se presentó y no la desperdició, según él, eso de querer ser una chica tal vez era _solo una fase_ y que se le pasaría.

Akashi se sorprendió bastante cuando se enteró de ello por parte del mismo Tetsuya mientras charlaban reunidos en un café, como tenían por costumbre.

-¿Te comenté que comencé a salir con Satsuki-chan hace unos días?

-¿Satsuki?- preguntó consternado

-Sí

Como cualquier persona normal Akashi no entendía por qué su amigo hacía algo tan contradictorio.

-¿Por qué? Si a ti no te gusta

-Sabes, puede que esto sea una fase, así que mejor saldré de ella antes de salir más dañado.

-Tú me dijiste que 'eso' era parte de ti y que lo sabías por muy buen tiempo, no creo que sea una fase que debas superar, **Tetsuna**

El pelirrojo hizo un énfasis mientras lo miraba, pues este decía eso mientras estaba vestido como una chica: traía un polo manga larga, shorts, botas, accesorios como pendientes pequeños un collar largo y una pulsera, junto a 'ella' tenía una chaqueta, que en esos momentos no llevaba puesta. Además, prefería que lo llamaran por el nombre por el cual Seijuuro le llamaba.

Obviamente no le parecía lo más adecuado porque sabía que él no podía corresponderle a la pelirrosa ¿pero quién era él para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su amigo? Debía ser muy cuidadoso al querer ayudar a que note su error. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que salga con la pelirrosa en absoluto.

-No me pienso meter en tus asuntos, pero piénsalo bien: no te burles de ella.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es lo mejor.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, si Daiki se entera te mata: él ya sabe sobre ti al igual que los otros. No digas después que no te lo advertí y sabes que yo siempre tengo la razón.

A lo que Seijuurou se refería era que los demás de la 'Generación de los milagros' ya sabían que Kuroko se consideraba mujer y no varón, excepto Satsuki (no pudo ir cuando se reunieron porque se moría de fiebre ¿ridículo no?). Eso pasó poco antes de que terminaran el instituto.

'Mucho drama para una sola tarde', tal vez con esa frase pueda resumirse bien todo lo que pasó, aunque nunca está demás comentar los detalles.

* * *

Esa tarde de invierno los chicos se reunieron porque Akashi los llamó a todos. A ellos por otro lado no les resultó tan raro que sea él, si hubiese dio Kuroko directamente lo habrían considerado extremadamente extraño.

-De nuevo ¿por qué mi casa, nanodayo?- preguntó irritado el dueño del lugar.

-Perdón por las molestias Shintarou-kun- se disculpó el peliceleste

-¿De qué te disculpas, Tetsuya? Yo le pedí la casa a Shintarou- intervino el pelirrojo

-Entonces, **Seijuurou**, explícame de nuevo ¿cómo terminé aceptando esto?

-Si nos reunimos en mi casa habría un ambiente raro y tu familia está fuera de la ciudad, así que está bien.

-Como sea… no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto- respondió el peliverde

No pasó mucho rato para que los demás lleguen y sin saber cómo Shintarou ya tenía a sus excompañeros de Teikou sentados en su sala.

Se sentía un ambiente muy cargado en esa sala: todos reunidos y sentados en una sala muy silenciosa. Ese silencio era tan incómodo para ellos. Se suponía que Kuroko tendría que empezar a hablar, pero no le salía nada: estaba tenso.

-A ver, Seijuurou, ¿por qué nos reuniste?… y todavía en casa de Shintarou…tsk.

-Si no quieres estar acá, retírate, Daiki.- respondió ofendido el dueño de la casa.

- Lo haría, pero parece que va a decir algo importante-respondió seriamente- ¡Oye, Ryota! ¡¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos?!- exclamó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-¡Estoy al frente de ti, Daikicchi!- le respondió ofendido el mencionado

Ambos chicos llevaban saliendo ya aproximadamente dos años y mantenían, para sorpresa de muchos, una relación estable y eran felices. Claro, no era todo a un cien por ciento color rosa, pero, contrario a la creencia de muchos sobre qué tipo de relación sostendrían, ellos están bien.

Su relación fue algo que fue en contra de las expectativas de muchos de sus amigos porque Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryota eran uno, por ejemplo, un insensible, de mal carácter, egoísta, egocéntrico y un pervertido; y el otro egocéntrico, frívolo con los demás, pero muy sensible (hasta lloraba fácilmente), respectivamente.

Claro, es comprensible llegar a este tipo de conclusiones si uno solo se basa en este tipo de características, pero estas no lo son todo porque ellos son mucho más que eso: ambos tenían personalidades compatibles, que implica tener un sentido del humor similar, gustos similares en ciertas cosas y demás, y también cumplían con el requisito más básico para empezar una relación: respeto.

-Siéntate acá Ryo-chin, yo me sentaré al lado de Tetsu-chin- dijo el más alto de los presentes mientras se ponía de pie y luego caminó hacia donde estaba él chupando su chupetín.

El chico, cuyo nombre en sí era Kise Ryota, ni siquiera pudo negarse a lo que le decía porque ya se había parado… además, el pelirrojo estaba ahí, con solo saber eso entendió más o menos la situación y aceptó el cambio. Todos sabían que entre el de cabellos morados y el pelirrojo había mucha tensión.

El rubio se sentó al lado de su novio y por más que quisiera no podía hacer un comentario al respecto porque sin querer se terminaría tocando el tema de Murasakibara y Akashi. Ahora todos se encontraban sentados

Por su parte el pelirrojo miraba con desinterés lo que pasaba, Kuroko mantenía su típica mirada inexpresiva y Midorima, al contrario, miraba a Aomine como quien pregunta con énfasis: **'¡¿Feliz?!'**, está demás decir que estaba irritado.

-Ahora que se le cumplió el berrinche a Daiki…- empezó a hablar el peliverde.

-¡Oye!- exclamó el mencionado

-Dinos, Seijuuro ¿nos reuniste para comentarnos que te ibas del país, verdad? Te escuché hablando con Tetsuya algo sobre eso hace rato

Todos miraron sorprendidos al pelirrojo por lo que el peliverde decía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Seicchi, es en serio?!- Ryota fue el primero en expresar su sorpresa

-Oye, oye, Seijuurou, hasta yo sé que eso es una locura- opinó el peliazulado

-Ya lo sé, Daiki. – respondió al comentario- Solo comentaba con Tetsuya que tal vez en el futuro me vaya, obviamente no ahora porque no tengo ni para pagar el pasaje del bus de aquí a mi casa.

-Seijuurou, por favor.- Aomine estaba hastiado por el comentario, ya que Akashi era millonario.

-El dinero de mi papá no cuenta, Daiki. Eso no es mio.

-Como sea.

-**Como sea**- enfatizó Seijuurou- no nos desviemos del tema. No los junté para hablar de mis planes futuros, en sí quien tiene algo que decirles es Tetsuya.

Akashi comentó lo últimomientras miraba directamente al mencionado e hizo que los otros también desvíen su mirada hacía el chico.

-Con razón esa cara. A ver, Tetsu, escupe –Daiki estaba hablador ese día- ¿qué pasa?

-¿Tetsucchi, qué pasó?- la continuó el rubio.

- Creo que soy una chica.

Todos los presentes, excepto Seijuurou, lo miraron con una expresión que mostraba que no entendían que estaba pasando ¿a qué se refería Tetsuya con eso? Incluso Atsushi comenzó a estar más atento y se sacó el chupetín de la boca.

-¿Qué?- Midorima no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto de la conversación.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó el más alto de todos con un tono serio, algo inusual en él.

-Siempre.

Su respuesta fue concisa e inmediata, eso les sorprendía mucho más a sus amigos.

-¡¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?!

-**¡Daiki!**- resondró el rubio fuera de bromas a su novio.

-¿Qué?- respondió con su tono de voz normal.

-Esto no debe ser fácil para _ella_. Entiéndelo.

El minuto de silencio se armó. Nadie sabía qué decir.

**Tenía miedo.**

Las miradas se dirigieron de nuevo al más bajo de la sala.

- Eso es comprensible, pero ¿tus padres saben?- preguntó Shintarou

- Hace ya casi un mes- confesó el menor.

- Y… ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Ryota.

- Normal.- respondió- Algunos me aceptaron y otros no.

El peliceleste les contó qué había pasado exactamente. Todo.

-¿Y ese Kagami también sabe?- preguntó Atsushi.

-Él no y ustedes no se lo dirán.

-Pero él también tiene derecho a saber, Tetsucchi.- dijo Kise tratando de convencerla.

Kuroko sabía que Kise tenía razón. Kagami era su amigo más cercano en los últimos tres años y siempre lo había apoyado en todo.

- Esto es muy injusto, Tetsu- por fin volvía a hablar Aomine- para ese sujeto y para nosotros también. No entiendo. Lo de que piensas en ti mismo como del sexo opuesto, sí, y te apoyamos todos, supongo, sino le parto la cara a quien venga con sus estupideces. Pero ¡¿por qué ahora?! Si estabas seguro de eso desde antes, debiste comentarnos. Yo me voy de acá en menos de dos meses y es horrible enterarme tan tarde.

Con eso último, Aomine se refería a que se iría,no solo de su ciudad, sino del país. Iba a Estados Unidos con una beca para que juegue básquet allá, como en la NCAA. Está demás decir que no volvería en años.

-Perdón, Daiki-kun, y gracias…

¿Qué más podía decirle?

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero eso ya no importa.- añadió Midorima- la cosa es que ya sabemos.

-Tetsu-chin deja esa cara triste. No va contigo.- dijo Murasakibara.

-Atsushi tiene razón.- el pelirrojo por fin decía algo, luego de observar la situación.

-Tetsucchi, tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional. Recuérdalo siempre.

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias, chicos.

Kuroko se sentía más tranquila al saber que sus amigos no tenían problema alguno con lo que él les comentó.

-¿Tetsu, qué hay de Satsuki? No pudo venir porque se está muriendo con la gripe y tenía fiebre.- comentó el de ojos azules cambiando un poco de tema- ¿Se lo dices tú o quieres que yo lo haga?

-Yo lo haré. No te preocupes por eso, Daiki-kun.

-Está bien, pero también deberías decírselo a Kagami. Mejor que sepa ahora a que se entere de la peor forma.

-Eso no pasará.

Enterarse de eso ese día fue en parte doloroso para todos los reunidos. No imaginaban qué tan difícil había sido para él o _la _peliceleste, aunque no solo era eso, sino también que no haya tenido la confianza suficiente como para contarles, pese a que la relación entre todos ellos había mejorado muchísimo a lo largo del tiempo a tal punto de ya poder llamarse por sus respectivos nombres con confianza...a su manera. Temer al rechazo es normal, peor aun cuando fue su propia madre quien lo hizo primero; sin embargo, eso no hacía que el sentimiento desapareciera.

Fue así como los amigos de Tetsuya se enteraron de todo lo que había y estaba pasando. Luego quedaron en que se referirían hacia _él_ como _ella, _pero la situación sería la misma…o algo así.

Lograr contarles a sus amigos fue para él más sencillo, además que no estaría solo, Seijuurou estaba con él y eso estaba bien de alguna forma. La confianza entre ambos había crecido considerablemente al pasar el tiempo, solo bastaba con mirarlos a ambos sentados en un café hablando de las tonterías que estaba haciendo Kuroko, sí eso de salir con Momoi.

* * *

Ambos se encontraron luego en un silencio incómodo, que no tardó mucho en romperse por parte de la peliceleste.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Reo-san?- preguntó la peliceleste

-Tranquilas, como siempre y ahora mucho más que vivimos juntos, pues ya hay menos gastos gracias a que mi padre me puso el departamento. Le agradó la idea de que tenga un amigo que estudia para ser economista y de buenas calificaciones en la universidad, cerca.

-Es bueno saber eso entonces- respondió la chica un poco más animada.

-Podría decirse que sí porque ahora podemos ahorrar más rápido.

- Engañar así a tu papá junto con Reo-san…si supiera que tipo de amigo es…- dijo con cierta malicia antes de beber un sorbo de ese frapuccino de vainilla que había pedido

-Cállate...- él tampoco pudo evitar reír un poco, sabía de lo que la chica estaba hablando.

¿Quién imaginaría que ahora se podía hasta bromear con Akashi Seijuurou? Tener a Reo con él le había ayudado un poco.

Las relaciones no hacen que la gente cambie, pero sí enseñan lecciones nuevas y uno nunca termina de aprender. Podía notarse una gran diferencia entre las consecuencias de haber estado con Murasakibara Atsushi y ahora estar con Mibuchi Reo porque podía notarse qué tan mal les había ido por ese ambiente tan sofocante que se formaba entre ambos cuando se encontraban. Por ello también que se evitaran el uno al otro.

* * *

Esa misma noche Kuroko tenía otros planes: verse con su novia, obviamente no como Tetsuna, sino Tetsuya porque ella salía con ese chico.

Amos se encontrarían en alguna parte de la ciudad y pasarían el tiempo paseando por ahí, al menos un momento.

-¡Tetsu-kun~!- se lanzó la chica antes de lanzarse y posar sus brazos sobre sus hombros antes de besarlo.

El no dudó en corresponder el beso.

-¡Hola!- por fin saludó la chica, parecía feliz, aparte de tener las mejillas sonrojadas, algo que no podía pasar desapercibido en esa piel de porcelana.

-Buenas noches, Satsuki- chan

* * *

**Notas Finales: **No me disculpo por nada de lo que estoy escribiendo, aunque sí por la demora en subir el capítulo.


End file.
